


Warnings....

by SoftZenZhu



Category: Undertale
Genre: Betrayal, Brotherly Love, Depression, Heartbreak, Murder, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Songfic, Suffering, Suspicions, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Undertale Saves and Resets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftZenZhu/pseuds/SoftZenZhu
Summary: Sans rushed to get to his brother to tell him. He was too late. He watched as the person he loved the most was nothing but dust...A fanfic where Sans tries to warn everyone of the danger the human is. Nobody listened. He stalks the human in his free time to know if it is good or pure evil. He keeps going in this loop of unhappiness.
Kudos: 4





	Warnings....

**Author's Note:**

> I would listen to Distubed Sound of Silence on YouTube while reading this. It fits like a custom made glove.

Hello, darkness, my old friend~

Sans walked into his house, mind filled of past timelines. His sorrow over his head like a storm cloud waiting to burst with rain. 

I've come to talk with you again~

It happened over and over and over...It never stops. Sans lays down in his bed. He lost count of how many times this happened again and again.

Because a vision softly creeping~

He had a nightmare of everything and everyone he knew being nothing but a sad pile of dust.He woke up, gasping at air. He kept seeing it over and over.

Left its seeds while I was sleeping~

Every night, a new real terror. His bones shaking in fear. Everything. Everyone but one. Why can't he do anything?! Why is he so useless?! 

And the vision that was planted in my brain~

Every time he looks at his baby brother, he sees flashes of dust. The horror imprinted in his skull like a craving in wood.

Still remains~

It won't go away. He tried everything. He fears for his baby bro.The same fate no matter what.

Within the sound of silence~

He remembers it clear as glass. The lone roads of nobody there. The piercing sound of Silence.Th The sound of death ringing in the air.

In restless dreams I walked alone~

Nobody else remembers but me. Alone in my suffering. Watching it over and over and over...

Narrow streets of cobblestone~

The roads of happy residents was now a empty road of DEATH.

'Neath the halo of a street lamp~

The Christmas lights no longer filled with joy but a memory of what once was. The decorations a reminder of all the happiness before it came to reap them.

I turned my collar to the cold and damp~

I looked over to the ice cubes floating, just like normal. If it ever was. 

When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon  
light~

I turn my head to see my brother. My eyes were blinded by a red bright light. My heart torn... It was happening again, wasn't it?!

That split the night~

The sound that the knife made, echoing eternally in the heart and mind....

And touched the sound of silence~

That single sound and my brother's speech shatter the happiness and joy this place was...

And in the naked light I saw~

Sans turns to look as everything was normal again. It was like it never happened. Residents and friends happy once again only for it to be shattered again in the future...

Ten thousand people, maybe more~

The residents were all....

People talking without speaking~

They were happy like nothing happened...

People hearing without listening~

They were so happy and oblivious. I want to scream at them.

People writing songs that voices never share~

I tried to get them to understand. They couldn't....

And no one dare  
Disturb the sound of silence~

The people here didn't talk about it. Like they didn't remember anything....

"Fools," said I, "You do not know~

I tried to warn everyone of the underground...

Silence, like a cancer, grows

Everyone's death felt like I was dying over and over and over...

Hear my words that I might teach you~  
Take my arms that I might reach you"~

I tried to prepare everyone and anyone. Nobody came...

But my words like silent raindrops fell

"THAT HUMAN IS GOING TO KILL US!" My grief echoed in the halls. The King just didn't care. Nobody was prepared....

And echoed in the wells of silence~

My pleas to anyone shattered by that disgusting human. They didn't listen...

And the people bowed and prayed~

They believed in it being a pacifist. I knew when I looked it in the eyes. That was no pacifist....

To the neon god they made

The dumb human was acting good. Like it wasn't a Satan spawn from HELL!...

And the sign flashed out its warning~

I warned again and again and again.....

In the words that it was forming~

"Listen to me! I know what it is up to!"...

And the sign said  
"The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls  
And tenement halls  
And whispered in the sound  
Of silence"~

Over and over it went. White, Red, Gold then Black...  
The judgement hall burned in my memory with white dust on the floor, blood spilled as tiny footsteps went by to the last obstacle, my King........


End file.
